She Is A Boy And That Boy Is Her
by OrchNShu
Summary: Kyuubi si berandalan sekolah yang paling kuat harus menyamar menjadi seorang siswi di sekolah adiknya. Gaada Main Pair XD. Humor Garing! Udah gitu aja. Orch masih newbie /.\ NO LIME
1. Chapter 1

**She Is A Boy And That Boy Is Her**

Chapter 1

Heyyo. Gue Orch dan ini Shu, seme gue. #plak

Gue hanyalah sebutir author yang masih newbie.

Maaf kalau gue ada salah saat mempersembahkan fic -gaje- ini /.\

Bantu Orch senior senior /.\

Dan, maaf kalau make "gue-lo" karena gue ga biasa dengan "aku-kamu".

Shu : Pakai "Orch-readers" atau "Orch-senpai"

Ok! Nah, langsung aja, fic ini mengisahkan Kyuubi, seorang siswa KIS yang dijuluki orang terkuat dalam dunia peperangan(?), menyamar menjadi seorang gadis aka Kurama Kuu.

Jadi, sinonim dari She Is A Boy And That Boy Is Her adalah Kuu Is A Boy And Kyuubi Is Her.

Jika fic ini mempunyai kesamaan dengan beberapa fic, anime, atau manga. Maka fic, anime, atau manga itulah yang menjadi inspirasi Orch. Dan bisa dibilang versi Naruto?

Thanks /.\ No Flame. Kritik jangan yang pedes kalau gamau Orch balas pedes /.\

Orch orangnya temper.

Hehehe.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Masa sih?

Genre : Hummyor, tapi gagal jadi Romyance -yang juga gagal- /.\

Pair : Terserah deh XD

Rate : T keatas. Mohon dibaca bersama ortu(?).

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Gaje, Humor gagal (ini serius), Gender bender, Fem!Sasuke x Fem!Naruto.

Enjoy the war~

Di sebuah gang gelap, terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang pundung dengan sangat elit(?). Pemuda itu merutuki adiknya si Namikaze Naruto yang mulai tertutup kepribadiannya. Adiknya tak seterbuka dulu padanya, ya! Hanya padanya. Tentu saja pemuda bernama Namikaze Kyuubi ini jengkel.

Pasalnya, sang adik sangat terbuka kepadanya dari kecil, namun dengan begitu saja ia berubah. Kyuubi yang ingin senantiasa menjaga dan melindungi Naruto menjadi kesal.

Namun terdengar lagu Hide And Seek - SeeU -yang sudah dilencengkan Orch- dari hp Kyuubi.

Ding dong i know you can hear me please answer me, i wanna talk with you a little.

Ding dong you can't keep me waiting, it's already to-

"Apa?" ketus Kyuubi pada penelfon(?). Kenapa dia harus diganggu saat ia melaksanakan ritual indahnya!?

"Kyuu senpai? Kau ada masalah?" tanya si pengganggu.

"Ah Pain? Gaada masalah kok hehehe" jawab Kyuubi kikuk pada si pengganggu yang bernama Pain itu.

"Senpai senpai, oh ya, sedikit lagi Orochimaru sensei masuk, masa senpai akan terlambat di masa pengawasan?" kata Pain. Kyuubi langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Gue lupa!" serunya, ia langsung menutup telfon dan berlari sekencang2nya. Berhubung tidak membawa mobil -akibat ingin menghayati ritualnya-. Padahal ia tidak takut, hanya malas saja mendapati ceramah.

Konoha International School

BRAKK

Pintu dibuka dengan sangat 'pelan' oleh pemuda bersurai merah aka Kyuubi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya sambil terengah-engah.

"Haah, lega" gumannya pelan mendapati Orochimaru sensei tidak ada. Ia jalan dengan santai lalu duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau selamat, senpai!" seru Pain sambil melangkah ke arah meja Kyuu. Pemuda tampan di belakangnya menyusul.

"..." pemuda itu tidak berkata apapun, Hidan.

"Yup" jawab Kyuubi berusaha menyembunyikan ke-lesu-annya.

"Kyuu senpai, kurasa kau-"

"Hahaha. Gue gapapa kok, gapapa" tawa Kyuubi garing. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otaknya? Kutu kah? Kutu itu di kepala kan? Bukan di otak? Orch bingung.

Back to story.

Pain hanya menggeleng. Siswa dan siswi yang lain tak perduli, ya. Kalau Kyuubi tidak berpenampilan sangar dengan wajah menakutkan pasti dia sudah di atas para pangeran sekolah.

"Oh" guman Pain. Ia dan Hidan kembali ke tempat masing2.

Skip.

Kini pelajaran sudah selesai -dari 1 jam yang lalu-. Kelas XII sudah benar benar kosong, malah satu sekolah.

Lalu? Ya. Ada tiga pemuda yang masih bersantai2 di dalam sana. Kenapa ga diusir? Mana berani, mereka masih punya akal sehat untuk mengusir Kyuubi cs.

"Hei Pain" panggil Kyuubi sambil menerawang ke atap, mencari cara agar Naruto kembali terbuka kepadanya.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Pain, Kyuubi pun menoleh mendapati Pain dan Hidan menonton sesuatu. Saking penasarannya, Kyuubi menyembul di tengah kepala Pain dan Hidan.

Di sesuatu yang seperti video itu, ada seorang gadis yang super duper cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang dicurly. Gadis seksi itu membuka perlahan bajunya membuat Kyuubi cs yang sedang menonton mulai nosebleed dan blushing tak jelas.

"Theehe, apa kalian menikmati video ini?" kata gadis itu dan menanggalkan baju atasnya.

BRUKK!

Kyuubi cs terjungkal dengan sangat elit sekaligus jawdrop sehebat2nya. Ketiganya berdiri dengan wajah kusut. Kyuubi terdengar memaki 'gadis' itu.

Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata gadis yang dia -bersama sahabatnya- tonton di hp Pain adalah seorang lelaki! Camkan itu! Walaupun pemuda itu manis dan tampan. Abaikan kalimat terakhir.

Kyuubi, Pain dan Hidan hanya menghela nafas jengkel. Malu sudah mereka karena menonton video gadis yang seksi namun ternyata hanyalah seorang crossdresser.

"Cih, dasar pemuda ini!" gerutu Pain. Walaupun ia sedikit tersepona eh terpesona melihat wajah tampan dan manis 'gadis' itu. Hidan sih jengkel tetap tetep aja dia diam.

Kyuubi terdiam setelah memaki 'gadis' itu. Namun seringai mengerikan tercetak di wajahnya. Ia pun dengan secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tbc. #plak.

Gomen jelek ._. Gomen..

Well, Orch minta kritik dan sarannya minna dan senpai2~

Akhir kata...

REVIEW! XD

Please .-.


	2. Chapter 2

**She Is A Boy And That Boy Is Her**

Chapter 2

Heyyo, Orch balik lagi dalam waktu sekejap XD

Karena Orch udah buat sebelum berpikir untuk mempublish(?).

Langsung aja XD

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Masa sih?

Genre : Hummyor, tapi gagal jadi Romyance -yang juga gagal- /.\

Pair : Tenang aja. Main pairnya gaada!

Rate : T keatas. Mohon dibaca bersama ortu(?).

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Gaje, Humor gagal (ini serius), Gender bender, Fem!Sasuke x Fem!Naruto.

Enjoy the war~

Kyuubi yang menyeringai setan mempercepat langkah kakinya. Benar2. Larinya sangat cepat dan seperti setan. Entah kenapa dia berlarian seperti ini.

Kyuubi pun berhenti, lalu mengatur nafasnya agar normal.

"Hosh. Hosh" ia menatap ketiga remaja di depannya.

"L-lo, lo si Shintaro Kaane!" katanya. Sukses pemuda di depannya terkejut. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Shintaro Kaane ini adalah pemuda yang sukses menipunya dan sahabatnya.

Si crossdresser itu.

"K-kau siapa?" tanya Kaane gugup. Kyuubi seringai senang lalu menarik Kaane pergi.

OrchNShu

Di sebuah kafe yang sepi. Kedua pemuda berambut merah menatap satu sama lain.

"Apa mau lo?" ketus Kaane, salah satu pemuda itu.

"Lihat ini" kata pemuda lainnya, Kyuubi. Ternyata pemuda mirip preman ini *buagh* menunjukkan foto Kaane yang sedang crossdress -yang diambil dari hp Pain-

Kaane melihat foto itu lalu seringai. "Trus?"

"Gue mau lo buat gue jadi cewek!" perkataan Kyuubi membuat Kaane terdiam.

"Pfftt. Hahahahaha. Maksud lo crossdress?" kata Kaane menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan meremehkan. Kyuubi ini aneh menurutnya. Kenapa ada anak babi berkeliaran di kota lalu ingin menjadi betina(?)?

"Lo gabisa nolak!" kata Kyuubi sambil seringai.

"Kalau gue nolak? Hahaha. Gue menolak!" balas Kaane.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Mphh! Hmphhempph eemmphhmmph!" Kaane mengangguk angguk, Kyuubi mengangkat Kaane lalu tertawa nista.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kyuubi dengan ala preman menahan kedua tangan Kaane di belakang dan memasukan kepala Kaane di dalam kloset sampai Kaane mengatakan iya baru dikeluarkan.

Wajah dan rambut Kaane sudah basah akibat air kloset, ia merutuki Kyuubi yang seenak -jigong busuk Orochimaru- memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kloset. (Orochimaru nyasar).

Back to story.

Kyuubi menatap Kaane dengan tatapan yang sangat menyebalkan -di mata Kaane-

"Ok gue bantuin, ayo ke rumah gue" kata Kaane. Kyuubi mengangguk mantap.

OrchNShu

"Ini wig, sini gue kasih tau lo cara pakenya" kata Kaane, lalu ia memperhatikan rambut Kyuubi. "Kayaknya lo gausah pake wig" sambung Kaane. Ia membuang wignya ke belakang.

"Nih gue ajarin lo nyara nyatokin rambut, makeup, bergaya, bersikap blablablablabla" Orch gatau apa yang diomongin Kaane terhadap Kyuubi -yang udah bingung-.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian. Malah udah jam 7! Mereka lagi ngapain sih? Jangan sampe- *dibekep Shu* (Tenang aja, KyuuKaa bukan main pair. Karena Kyuu akan jomblo selamanya XD Bhuahahaha)

Back to story –again-.

Akhirnya selesai juga latihan makeup -menurut Kyuubi-. Kaane menatap Kyuubi dengan tersenyum.

"Gue gatau lo bisa jadi cantik juga" puji Kaane. Namun dideathglare Kyuubi, diapun menyesal udah muji si tuan brengsek ini. "Jadi lo udah mengerti kan?"

"Yup!" jawab Kyuubi singkat. "Lo cantik banget sumpah" puji Kyuubi mengalihkan percakapan. Kaane tersipu.

"Lo juga. Oh ya, jadi kenapa tiba tiba lo mau jadi gini?" .. "Apa jangan jangan lo itu.. Gay?" sambung Kaane. Berhasil Kyuubi terjungkal parah.

"Bukan pea! Gue gini karena, adik gue itu keluar dari sekolah biasa dan masuk ke sekolah khusus cewek. Jadi gue gabisa ngejaga dia dari dekat! Trus, gue rasa itu karena gue deh, soalnya sejak itu dia agak tertutup gitu ama gue" Kyuubi menarik nafas sejenak.

"Jadi gue mau pura pura jadi cewek trus masuk ke sekolah dia dan memantau dia dari dekat, gue pengen tau alasannya dan gue pengen jaga dia!" lanjut Kyuubi.

"Kayaknya lo siblingcomplex" desis Kaane. Kyuubi tidak tersinggung. Buat apa? "Oh ya, ada satu lagi, kalo lo gak mau ketahuan, sikap lo harus diubah. Ngerti?"

"B-baik" angguk Kyuubi.. 'Walau keknya itu bakal susah' batinnya lanjut.

"Well, ayo kita latihan, ikut gue"

 **OrchNShu**

Kedua 'gadis' cantik dengan pakaian casual menelusuri trotoar.

Keduanya merapatkan hoodie masing2.

Kyuubi dan Kaane.

Misi : Melancarkan aksi Kyuubi.

"Nah ada sasaran tuh" bisik Kaane pada Kyuubi sambil menunjuk kedua pemuda lumayan tampan. Kyuubi membelalak.

"I-itukan-"

"Hai cewek cewek" kata salah satu pemuda. Pemuda lainnya merangkul Kyuubi.

"Apa apaan kau brengsek!" teriak Kyuubi lalu meninju pemuda bersurai putih yang merangkulnya tadi. Pemuda rambut oranye menatap bingung Kyuubi. Kaane pun langsung menggeleng.

Tbc XD

Sankyuu2. Well, akhir kata...

REVIEW MINNA XD


	3. Chapter 3

**She Is A Boy And Thay Boy Is Her**

Chapter 3

Heyyo. Orch langsung aja ya XD

Gomen kalo fic ini membuat readers pada mual ._.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Masa sih?

Genre : Hummyor, tapi gagal jadi Romyance -yang juga gagal- /.\

Pair : Tenang aja. Main pairnya gaada!

Rate : T keatas. Mohon dibaca bersama ortu(?).

Warning : OOC, OC, Typo(s), Gaje, Humor gagal (ini serius), Gender bender.

Enjoy the war~

Kaane mengisyaratkan sesuatu ke Kyuubi, yang diisyaratkan hanya hehehe ga jelas.

Kaane mendekati pemuda oranye yang ternyata Pain! Namun Pain tak mengenali Kaane -yang sukses menipunya-, coz Kaane kalau tampil selalu beda2. Sekarang malah tampil dengan rambut abu2 -yang bisa dibilang wig- dikuncir dua.

"Hello juga senpai~" kata Kaane yang membalas sapaan Pain (lihat chap 2). Pain tersenyum manis, manis banget, sampe ada semut.

"Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Pain. Kaane hanya tersenyum lalu memberitahukan namanya.

Ia melirik Kyuubi. Yang dilirik hanya pasrah.

"Ma-maaf ya. A-a-aku lagi ga enak badan" ucap Kyuubi pada pemuda yang ditinjunya tadi, Hidan. Hidan bangkit berdiri dan menatap Kyuubi dengan blushing, membuat yang ditatap mual.

'Baru kali ini ada cewek yang meninjuku sampai terpental, dia adalah cewek idamanku' batin Hidan mulai ngaco.

"Ti-tidak apa apa" kata Hidan blushing.

'Kami sama. Kapan ini akan segera berakhir!?' batin Kyuubi merana.

Ckckck. Kasian kau Kyuu. Urusi lah kouhai2mu itu.

 **OrchNShu**

Konoha Girl's School

Di sekolah ini hanya ada cewek. Ya hanya cewek. Satu2nya yang bukan cewek ialah sang wakil kepala sekolah -mesum-. Walaupun begitu, si wakil kepsek aka Jiraiya ini tetap menjaga imagenya.

Meninggalkan hal tentang Jiraiya, kita akan melihat seorang 'gadis' cantik yang biasa dipanggil Kyuubi ini berjalan menuju ruang wakil kepsek.

"Yo" ujarnya santai setelah memasuki ruangan.

"K-kau!" seru Jiraiya melihat gadis seksi ini.

Seksi? Bukannya Kyuubi badannya cowok? Hohoho, dia sudah menjalankan diet yang diminta (baca : dipaksa) Kaane. Dan payudara jadi2an ._.

Kyuubi menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan menjijikan. Ia menghela nafas sekejap.

"Lo harus ikut yang gue mau, kalau ga gue akan laporin ke polisi!" ancam Kyuubi. Lah ada apa ini? Jadi gini.

Tadi akibat takut, Kyuubi masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan yang ternyata kamar ganti -yang tentu saja kamar ganti wanita-. Begitu beberapa cewek datang untuk ganti, Kyuubi -yang masih menganggap dirinya laki- langsung sembunyi di dalam lemari/loker.

Sesudah gadis2 itu ganti, Kyuubi merasa ada sesuatu, nah pas dia lihat kesamping, adalah sosok tuyul memegang kamera. Dan itu adalah JIRAIYA YANG MENGINTIP -dan memfoto sebagai koleksi(?)-.

Gitu. Back to Kyuubi dan Jiraiya.

"Hahaha, lapor saja! Mana ada yang percaya kalo gue ngintip cewek ganti tanpa bukti!" ejek Jiraiya. Kyuubi menyeringai setan.

"Thanks" katanya sambil menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Jiraiya hampir mati. Yup, itu adalah perekam suara. "So bagaimana? Gue udah ada barang bukti" sambung Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Ck! Ok! Nih liat. Kurama Kuu, dia adalah gadis yang tidak datang sekolah setelah hari pertamanya ke sini. Dan karena dia jarang berkomunikasi, makanya tidak ada yang mengingat wajahnya" jelas Jiraiya. "Jadi kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi Kurama Kuu, udah?" sambung Jiraiya bosan. Kyuubi tersenyum mematikan, sungguh Jiraiya akan terkena serangan jantung serangan batin jika Kyuubi terus-menerus menyeringai seperti itu.

 **OrchNShu**

"Hallo, aku Kurama Kuu! Mohon bantuannya" kata Kyuubi, atau kita bisa bilang Kuu? Atau Kyuu saja supaya singkat. Kyuu = Kyuubi Kuu.

"Bagus, silahkan duduk di tempat kosong" kata wali kelas, Fem!Kakashi. XD (Kebayang Kakashi jadi cewek? XD)

Kyuu berjalan menuju tempat duduk. Ia menaruh tasnya lalu... Tidur.

Pelajaran pun dimulai. Skip.

Setelah bel istirahat dibunyikan, seorang gadis berambut raven atau abu-abu entahlah mendekat kepada 'gadis' yang sedang tidur.

"Ehem" sukses, Kyuu langsung bangun dari tidur 'cantik'nya. Kyuu menatap gadis itu bingung. "K-kau adalah Kuu senpai?" tanya gadis itu. Kyuu langsung menelan ludah.

'Bangsat ini bilang kalau tidak ada yang mengenal Kuu' batin Kyuu yang lupa perkataan Jiraiya. Kan Jiraiya bilang lupa wajah Kuu bukan tidak tau Kuu pernah ada.

"Iya, k-kenapa yah?" tanya Kyuu -sok- pelan.

"Ano. Kuu senpai yang datang cuman sehari kan?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Kyuubi mengangguk sambil sweatdrop. "Oh, aku Uchiha Itachi" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Itachi chan" kata Kyuubi tersenyum, Itachi langsung tersipu. Eaaa.

Kyuu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis yang berada di depannya, Namikaze Naruto. Adiknya.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Kyuu pura2 tak tahu. Itachi langsung melihat kearah orang yang ditunjuk Kyuu.

"Itu Namikaze Naruto" jawab Itachi lembut bagaikan sutra~

"O-oh" guman Kyuubi mengangguk.

Naruto's P.O.V

Aku Namikaze Naruto, anak bungsu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina, yang sudah di alam baka.

Aku sekarang sedang menunggu Sasuke. Dia adalah sahabatku, yang sering dibully oleh geng brengsek anjing bajai itu. Sakura's Flower.

Jijik.

Well, Sakura's Flower beranggotakan Yamanaka Ino dan Ten Ten, bersama Sakura sebagai ketua.

Ah Sasuke lama sekali. T-tunggu, jangan sampai...?

T-tidak!

Aku berlari keluar kelas dan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar mandi, yah kamar mandi.

BRAKK

Kubuka pintu malang ini dengan sangat halus, dan yang kulihat sekarang membuatku terbelalak.

"Sa.. Sasuke" lirihku. Keempat orang di depanku menatapku.

End Naruto's P.O.V

Sasuke's P.O.V

Aku Sasuke. Aku tak punya marga, aku anak panti asuhan. Dan sekarang, aku sedang di dalam kondisi memalukan.

Pakaianku dilepas menyisakan pakaian dalamku dan di foto oleh ketiga gadis laknat di depanku.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tak ada. Hiks. Aku menangis.

"Kau adalah loyal servant kami, gadis bodoh! Jadi jangan macam-macam atau kami akan sebar fotomu di FB!" ancam salah satu gadis itu, Haruno Sakura, anak dari Haruno's Corp.

Kedua gadis lainnya mengangguk.

Aku? Hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Aku tau, sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengganti identitas dan menyamar jadi orang lain tapi, aku.. Aku terlalu takut. Aku takut. Dan aku bodoh. Hiks.

BRAKK

Kulihat pintu yang dibuka dengan sangat halus. I-itu.

"Sa.. Sasuke" Naruto! K-kenapa kau kesini!?

End Sasuke's P.O.V

"Ooh, ada pahlawan kesiangan rupanya" ejek Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto menggeram kesal.

"Heh Sakura! Bisa tidak sih kau tidak mengganggu Sasuke!?" bentak Naruto jengkel. Sakura mendengus.

"Hahaha. Memangnya kau siapa?" kali ini TenTen yang bicara.

"Kau tak tau namaku, Jalang?" desis Naruto. Tenten langsung melotot.

"Ja.. Jalang? Kenapa kau!?"

"Apaaa? Dasar J.A.L.A.N.G" kata Naruto dan menekan kata "jalang". Sakura emosi, tidak terima temannya dibilang jalang langsung menampar Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke. Kalau kau melepas pakaian Naruto dan mengambil fotonya, maka kau akan kulepas" kata Sakura dengan senyum licik. Sasuke langsung melotot, sedangkan Naruto meringis kesakitan.

Tbc #Jgler *dimakan rame2*

Gimana? Masih membosankan? ._.

Maafin gue .3.


End file.
